User blog:Olivier du 87/Fight back paw partol (Version adapted to the wiki and French)
Here is the French version Adapted to the wiki Je tiens à dire que c'est la toute première fois que je poste quelque chose Il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe. javer découvre il y a un petit Moment une histoire qui et nommer '''A Rocky Match '''Quand Je l'ai lu J'écoutais la musique Fight back La musique et en Anglais mais je connaissais déjà et Paroles en français et je me sui dit que la musique allés bien avec l’histoire. Si vous voulez faire des changements, demander moi avant de les faire. Je remercie Tundrathesnowpup pour m'avoir laissé utiliser Tundra et Brutus Il y aura 4 versions de cette histoire qui seront disponibles le 2 sur le wiki de la patrouille de pattes Fanon et le 2 sur le wiki de la patrouille PAW Creepypasta. sur les deux wiki vous trouverez deux versions l'une en français et l'autre en anglais La version française sera formatée comme un blog. J'ai dû changer un peu les paroles, mais c'est toujours bon. J'espère que cet article de chanson vous plaira rocky se prépar pour le mache de box entre lui et brutus. Rocky et devant son sac de box il commence a frapper, le sac bouge un peu. brutus l'observe de loin il le vit et il va le voir rocky étant toujours en train de frapper son sac brutus arrive dans la direction de Rocky. Rocky arrête de frapper son sac de boxe et se tourne verre Brutus rocky lui dit Qu'est-ce que tu veux on voyer la colère dans les yeux de Rocky. brutus ri c’est tous se que tu peu faire répons dit brutus je vêt te montré brutus donne un bon gros cou de Point dans le sac se qui le fait Presque toucher le plafond Rocky roula des yeux Et dis Tu es forte mais tu n'es pas insensible brutus ri À nouveau Rocky comment s'énerver frappe le sac de box de toutes ses forces le sac vol mai Mets-moins que lorsque Brutus a frappé de dan brutus ri ahahah on se retrouve pour le Match dit brutus est sen-va 2 mois se son écouler rocky S'est entraîné durement et bien plus fort que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Brutus. Le match va bientôt commencer Rocky et Brutus sont prêts pour se batre, le Match Va bientôt commencer. (Brutus)Tu ne le feras jamais, tu n'es pas assez bon (rocky)Il y a un million d'autres personnes avec les mêmes choses (rocky)Tu penses vraiment que tu es différent, mec tu plaisantes (Brutus) Tu penses que tu vas le frapper, mais tu ne comprends pas (Brutus) C'est impossible, ce n'est pas probable (Brutus)Vous êtes irresponsable, trop d'obstacles (tundra)dit a rocky.Tu dois arrêter ça yo, tu dois y aller doucement (Brutus)Tu ne peux pas être un pro, ne perds plus ton temps. (rocky)Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire (rocky)Je m'en fous si vous dites que vous désapprouvez (rocky)Je vais passer à l'action, je vais le faire bientôt. (rocky)Et je vais le faire parce que c'est ce que je veux faire (rocky)Parce que toutes ces opinions et toutes ces positions (tundra) Ils viennent par millions, ils bloquent votre vision (tundra)Mais non, tu ne peux pas écouter, c'est de la fiction. (tundra)Parce que tu détiens le pouvoir tant que tu es motivé (Brutus)Tu ne le feras jamais (Brutus) Il n'y a aucune chance que tu y arrives. (Brutus) Ouais, peut-être que tu peux faire semblant. (Brutus) Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais. (Brutus) tu vas juste prendre ça (rocky) Qu'ils reprennent tout ce qu'ils ont dit. (Brutus) Ne me dis pas que tu crois ça (rocky) tu vas juste prendre ça (rocky) Je vais me défendre (rocky) Je vais me défendre (brutus)Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne me briseras jamais. (tundra)Tu ne pourras jamais les battre, ils sont meilleurs que toi, admets-le. (brutus)En pensant qu'ils en ont quelque chose à fair, tu ne penses pas comme un enfant hétéro. (brutus) Non, ils s'en Rien à faire, tu as compris ce que je dis. (rocky)Je ne joue pas, je vais te le dire franchement, mec. (rocky)Il y en a trop d'autres et tu n'es pas si génial, mec. (Brutus)Arrêtez ce que vous dites, arrêtez ce que vous faites (brutus)Tout le monde ici sait que vous faites semblant (rocky) Non, je ne veux plus l'entendre. (rocky) Je ne veux plus l'entendre (rocky)Toutes ces pensées, ce n'est plus ce dont j'ai besoin. (rocky)Je suis sur le point de fermer cette porte. (rocky)Sur tous vous pauvres ennemis avec la tête dans les nuages (rocky)Parler à voix haute si fier (Brutus) Vous feriez mieux de la fermer . (brutus) Avant que je ne fasse plus que parler, il est sur le point d'aller vers le sud. (rocky)Tu ne le feras jamais (brutus)Il n'y a aucune chance que tu y arrives. (Brutus) Ouais, peut-être que tu peux faire semblant. (Brutus)Mais tu ne le feras jamais (brutus) tu vas juste prendre ça (rocky)Qu'ils reprennent tout ce qu'ils ont dit. (Brutus)Ne me dis pas que tu crois ça (rocky)tu vas juste prendre ça (rocky) Je vais me défendre. (rocky) Je vais me défendre. Rocky a enfin réussi à le battre, brutus et au sole il ne se Relève pas L'arbitre conte arbitre 1 2 3 4 5 brutus ne relève toujours pas l’arbitre continu 6 7 8 9 KO rocky A remporté le combat la foule Applaudi de joie, Rocky a réussi l'impossible il a réussi à battre brutus. PS Cette version est adaptée au wiki, à la version originale et à la patrouille wiki Creepypasta Vous trouverez deux versions sous forme de blog, l'une sur le wiki de la patrouille Fanon et l'autre sur la patrouille Creepypasta qui sont en français.En particulier celui-ci Category:Blog posts